Where is my Mind? A Night in--
by KitInWonderland
Summary: Kit and Ed spend the night in Xerxes. Yes this is a part of Where is my Mind?. It will be mentioned in later chapters of that. It's not imperative to the story that this is read but I'd appreciate if it was read and reviewed. It's best to read this between Chapters 31 and 32 of Where is my Mind? as that's where it fits in the story
- **Kit's POV** -

After being informed that they would be staying in Xerxes until the next morning so they wouldn't get lost in the night, Kit picked up her bag and went off to an unoccupied area of the crumbling country. It had been difficult with all of the Ishvalans scattered around. But she found a spot.

It was fairly large and mostly void of structures.

"This will do." She nodded to herself and pulled her curls into a sloppy ponytail.

Placing her bag carefully aside, she set to making herself a little shelter. By that, she drew a large circle in the dust with her foot. Her fingers went to the stones at her throat when she finished and, making sure she was on the outside of the circle, she crouched and touched the outline she'd drawn.

Red sparks emerged as she moved her hand away. She had an idea for the finished formation in mind and she focused on that. The ground where the outline was rose up and curved. The tips joined together to make a hollow dome. More red sparks curled and ran all over the dome, decorating it with intricate patterns. The dome was a little taller than her and could probably fit at most five people with Ed's build as well as a small opening for her to crawl in through.

She grinned at the finished dwelling. Okay yes it was a stone igloo but it was a shelter and a place for privacy.

Picking up her bag, she carefully crawled in and set her bag down. Taking out her laptop immediately and going onto youtube. She put on a playlist she had titled yay and took off the cloak she had been wearing since earlier that day. She laid the cloak over the ground just so there was something between her and the ground.

- **Edward's POV** -

He shrugged as he watched her walk off. Deciding it would be best to wait to look for her. Instead he watched Breda and Armstrong set up for the night. That proved to be pretty amusing.

Breda kept trying to get Armstrong to use his alchemy to make it simpler. Armstrong refused, claiming it'd be more gratifying for them to use their hands. To which Breda said that with his alchemy he did use his hands.

Ed couldn't keep himself from laughing as they argued. Which lead to an ultimatum; help them or go and be helpful to Kit. He picked the latter. Breda and Armstrong were just too much for him.

The only problem was that he had no possible idea of where she could have gone. Which made him wander around aimlessly. Though that took him out into more secluded areas. That proved to be a good thing though as it lead to him watching her alchemically make a stone dome.

He hung back as she went into it. He could only assume that she was setting it up for her to sleep in it.

Then he heard the music. Soft and pleasant sounding as it echoed it's way out of the dome. Next came humming and he moved around all the rubble to the entry way of the dome and looked in. Kit was sitting on her cloak, her back to him and letting her hair down.

He smiled as he watched her red curls fall onto her back.

"Looks cozy. Mind if I join you?" He spoke up suddenly.

She jumped and turned, looking over her shoulder at him while clutching her chest. He laughed lightly at her reaction.

"Geez wear a damn bell or some shit. Yes, you may come in." She said as she turned herself so her whole body faced him, giving him her full attention as she came into the dome.

He slipped off his cloak as he sat across from her.

- **Kit's POV** -

She bit her lower lip as they sat in silence, just looking at one another. With how close he was she could practically smell him.

From what she could smell, his scent, while it was mostly that of sweat and oil. It was oddly enjoyable. He also smelled, somehow, like bitter spices and blood.

However, regardless of how much she liked that, if the silence persisted she would go insane.

"Kit?"

She blinked as he broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Never mind..."

"Ah, okay?" She shrugged and turned to her laptop. Exiting the youtube tab, she closed the laptop and put it back in her bag.

Without the light from it the two were left to sit in the darkness. Not total darkness as there was light from the sunset coming in through the opening of the dome and gave them some light to see by.

As she closed her bag she could head shuffling behind her. She turned her head to see that he had moved closer to her. A lot closer.

"Ed?"

"Shh. I want to try something." He said softly as he moved closer, only stopping when they were basically pressed against one another.

She gulped and nodded. It the dim light, she saw a foreign look in his usually fierce eyes.

- **Edward's POV** -

He didn't know what had come over him but it seemed as though he no longer had proper control over himself.

Soon he had her against him and he placed his hands over her hips.

Her face flushed and her eyes showed nervousness. Funny, she didn't react like this when she did it to him.

Smirking to himself, he pressed his lips against hers. With his body pressed against hers as it was, he could feel how her heart began to race.

But that's not what held his attention. What had him was the spark he felt as their lips touched.

Kit, however, was frozen in shock. So he slowly pulled back.

He watched as realization about what he'd done hit her and she turned herself around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"What?"

"Do that again." She demanded. Nervousness fading from her eyes.

He looked at her, surprised.

"Please Edward." She pleaded softly. Kit made her eyes go wide and looked so sweet and innocent that she couldn't say no.

So he obliged and once again pressed his lips to hers lightly. Excited by the spark that he had felt again.

This time she returned his kiss. Eagerly moving herself onto his lap. His hands went from her hips to around her waist. Then he pulled her against him.

That seemed to fuel her and she deepened the kiss,licking his lower lip in a way that seemed to beg him for access to his mouth.

- **Kit's POV** -

Kit couldn't help it. She loved how he tasted. She licked his lower lip again as he hadn't done anything. Sparks erupted between her lips as they kissed.

Impatiently, she bit his lower lio. She wanted Ed to react to her. He ended up chuckling against her mouth and opened his lips for her.

Upon getting her way Kit slide her tongue into his mouth. Then she licked at his tongue before she explored every inch of his mouth. Following her lead, he did the same to her.

Soon they separated breathlessly. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Wow." She commented airily.

"Yea." He agreed.

She looked down at their clothes. She had on a plan tank top that was quite form fitting and a pair of black leggings with her booties. He had a dark colored tank top with his typical leather pants and elevator boots. She could feel his gloved hands on her and her eyes met his.

"Take your gloves off." She told him.

"Why?"

"Because you always have them on. I'd like to feel your hands for a change."

"Okay, whatever you want Kitty Kat." He smiled and pulled his gloves off. Then he placed his hands on her once again.

"Whatever I want? Really?"

"Yes, Whatever you want."

"I want you though." She admitted shyly.

"Me?" He actually sounded surprised.

"Yes." She nodded before she pushed her lips against his lightly while she left his hair down from it's low ponytail. Her kiss was affectionate and filled with longing.

He slowly returned the kiss. She could feel his hands moving over her back slowly. Her left hand went into his long golden locks, her finger tips brushing against his scalp. Her right hand slid back over his left shoulder and down his chest, feeling his muscles under the thin material of his shirt.

Gradually the kiss got deeper and her longing was replaced with need. A need that didn't just come from Kit but from Ed too. And that excited Kit.

She nipped at his lips and he trailed his kiss along her jaw and down the right side of her neck, stopping just short of the choker from truth. His left hand moved her curls out of the way as she tilted her head to give him more access.

He kissed at her neck hungrily. He also bit at her lightly. Which made Kit's head race.

She ran her hand over his chest and pressed her hips against his lap. He grunted as she did.

"Ed..." She sighed as he bit at her neck again. Butterflies filled her stomach and she slowly moved her hips against him.

after several moments of that while he kissed and bit at her neck, Kit felt something stiffen and grow against her. Her breathing became airy as he kissed to her collarbone and began to suck on her.

She couldn't help but gasp. He pulled away and his lust glazed eyes met hers.

"Edward, I need you." She said almost desperately.

"Kit, I... I don't know how..." He trailed off and she smiled soothingly, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"Same here. But we'll figure it out. If it was really that difficult there wouldn't be as many teen moms as there are."

"Right. How should we begin."

"I think we should start by releasing the hound." She joked suggestively.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, fuck you. I'm hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah. Take your damn clothes off." He ordered.

"Yessir."

He took his hands off her. The she slowly removed her clothes until she sat before him in a lacy black padded bra and black cheeky panties. Pouting at her not stripping completely, Ed followed her example and took off all but his light blue boxers.

Kit reached behind her and unhooked her bra. But she kept it on as he eye'd her hungrily.

"One minute." He said.

She looked at him curiously as he folded their clothing like a pillow and set it down before directing her to lay her head on it. She smiled up at him.

- **Edward's POV** -

He looked down at her. Her pale eyes had darkened with desire. Her body was flushed excitement. Moving over her, he slid the article that was over her breasts off of her.

He discarded it onto her bag and lowered his face to her chest. Licking at both of her nipples as he slipped his left hand down into her panties.

As soon as his fingers touched her, she moaned out breathily.

He smiles and rubbed at her, memorizing her body. Her moans grew louder with every touch and he could feel himself longing to be within her.

Giving into desire, he removed her panties, setting them on her bra. He then removed his boxers and set them with her undergarments.

Kit didn't even look at his size as she spread her legs. She simply made eye contact with him. Sure her vision may have been clouded by lust. But he was excited that she was looking at him instead of his penis. And that she wanted him to be her first.

Leaning up from her breast, he kissed her deeply as he moved himself between her legs.

"Ed..." She said pulling back from the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Kit told him softly as she placed his hands on her waist.

"I..." He trailed off, unsure of what what to say and too lost to ecstasy to really process what he was being told.

"You don't have to reply. I... I just wanted you to know." She said smiling.

He nodded and slowly pushed his hardness into her dripping opening. Pausing as she gasped in surprise. He looked at her and waited until she gave him a small encouraging nod to continue.

His trusts were clumsy but that was expected as it was his first time. And it couldn't have been that bad, he and Kit were each moaning out loudly.

Beneath him, Kit had wrapped her limbs around him and began to dig her nails into his back. The more excited he made her the deeper her nails went into him. And while it turned him on now, he held no delusions about it not bothering him in the morning.

- **Kit's POV** -

With every move he made into her, Kit could feel a pressure building in the pit of her stomach.

Her hips moved against the motion of his.

Her heart raced and the pressure continued to build within her.

Their eyes were locked and his movements were filled with need.

He lowered his face to hers, his lips crashing down against hers. A kiss that she readily returned while pressing her body up against his.

Pulling back from the kiss, her mind felt fuzzy from the passion of what they were doing. So fuzzy that she could hardly believe what was happening was real and not really vivid dream.

She held onto him as he continued to move clumsily within her and that didn't matter to her at all. She was having her first time with Edward Elric. That in itself make this perfect.

Pushing her lips against his once again she sat up and forced him into a sitting position with her rocking herself on his lap. Their kiss became sloppy as her rocking turned into her bouncing herself on him, carefully to keep him from slipping out of her.

Edward held her waist firmly as she moved herself on him. Their sloppy kiss stopped as they rest their heads on each others left shoulders. She continued to move herself until her breathing came out heavily and she kissed his shoulder.

After her small burst of energy subsided and they laid back down once again.

It wasn't long before she felt as through she was about to burst.

As Ed moved within her, she felt an odd sensation run through her. It felt like a tingling, fireworks and an eruption. Partway through that, she felt something warm and thick pour into her.

The two breathed deeply and looked at one another.

- **Edward's POV** -

Looking away from her, he pulled his cloak over them.

Calm washed over them and he slowly pulled out of her. She turned onto her right side and he laid on his left side so they faced one another, sharing the makeshift pillow.

And the two slept.

When morning came he awoke before Kit. So, he took the time to take in her appearance. He didn't need to but he wanted to.

Dark red curls cascaded onto the clothing pillow. It seemed to have grown a bit since they had met. A beautiful pale complexion. Her round face held soft features, full lips and a small nose.

As he had taken in the rest of her face, her eyes fluttered opened and his went to hers.

He hadn't noticed before, but, the pale periwinkle was a little more vibrant. However, the hazel flecks that had been there when the met were gone.

- **Kit's POV** -

She awoke to see a pair of golden eyes investigating her face. Soon their eyes met and a faint blush spread over her cheeks.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep alright?"

She nodded and sat up. The part of his cloak that had covered her large breasts fell onto her lap. Kit stretched a little as Edward sat up.

"We should probably go find Armstrong." He whispered.

"We should probably get dressed first." She replied softly.

To be honest, she wanted to stay in Xerxes with Ed. She wanted to rebuild the nation with her alchemy. She really wanted to lock Father into a box and throw him into space.

But she didn't think that any of what she wanted was actually a viable option.

Ed nodded and handed her her underwear as he got his boxers.

They dressed in silence. When Kit finished she pulled her back pack onto her back. They both left the dome and Kit made it sink into the ground.

Then they walked through the ruins until they made it there way back to Armstrong and Breda.

The adults said nothing and the four headed back to Amestris.


End file.
